This Is Wawanakwa High
by LittleMissFanGirl14
Summary: The freshmen arrive at high school. Then they would met the sophomores. And unbeknownst them, both grades will team up to solve a problem schemed up principal Chris McLean, and the vice principal Mildred O'Halloran. But this year's problem will shock everyone. This... Is... Wawanakwa High.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The New Arrivals: **  
**Hey everyone, I'm writing my first Total Drama story. I really hope you guys like it. This is going to have 4 deaths (OCs, not characters) and it will have swearing, blood, a little gore... so stricly for teens. Pairings Include: Duncney, Gwent, Gidgette, Tindsay, Janne, Samkota, Dott, Zoke, Aleheather, Ozzy, Jock, Notie, Leharold, and Coderra.**

* * *

It was that time of year again. On arrival day. The new freshmen would arrive at the high school. There they would met the sophmores. And unbeknownst them, they would have to team up to solve a problem schemed up by the principal Chris McLean, and the vice principal Mildred O'Halloran, as the tradition. But this year's problem will take the students, principal, and vice principal by surprise. This. Is. Wawanakwa High.

* * *

Monday September 7th, 7:00 am:  
Outside the front of the school, this year's sophmores from Wawanakwa High were waiting for the freshmen to arive. Each sophmore was different, each doing their own thing.  
Sitting on bench, making out was Alejandro Burromuerto, and his girlfriend, Heather Walker. Standing near the bench watching them was certified CIT, Courtney Atkins. She was digusted by the fact Alejandro chose Heather over her. Behind the bench, carving a skull into the wood, was a delinquent named Duncan Fulton.  
Sitting on a different bench, was party guy, Geoff Johnson. He was chatting with his buddy, a cool guitar guy named Trent Nolan about his next party. Sitting behind the bench, applying make up, was the school's ghetto girl, Leshawna Rivera. Admiring Leshawna afar was a tall, lanky, geeky boy named Harold Norbert Cheever Doris McGrady V.  
Sitting under a tree, was a smart, cynical boy named Noah Zurik,reading a book. Sitting next to Noah, talking really fast, was a friendly but overweight boy named Owen Vedor. While Owen talked, it was hard to tell if Noah was actually paying attention.  
Sitting on the opposite side of the tree, were two best friends named Beth DeLuca and Lindsay Hollaback. Lindsay was tall, blonde, pretty, and ditsy. Beth was the opposite. She was short, brown-haired, pear-shaped, and sort of geeky. She wore coke-bottle glasses, and kind of strange-looking clothing. Lindsay's admirer, a boy named Tyler Lopez stood nearby, watching her.  
Standing nearby, a muscular, angry teen named Eva Price was walking around using her weights to tone up her muscles. Her loud music seemed to both the others, becasue when she passed them, they stopped what they were doing to glare at her.  
Standing on the edge of the lawn were twin sisters Katie and Sadie Thompson admiring a tall, handsome boy named Justin Williams. Justin was looking at himself in a mirror, obviously loving his handsomeness.  
Sitting in front of a bush nearby, was a formerly homeschooled boy named Ezekiel Bracken was silently picking his nose. On the other side of the bush, a blonde surfer girl named Bridgette Frazzer was peacefully taking a cat nap.  
Sitting under a different tree, a tall animal-loving boy named Devon-Joseph, aka DJ, Hatchet was holding his pet bunny. DJ is the son of Chef Hatchet, the school's cook and announcement maker. On the other side of the tree, a tall, purple-haired girl recently diagnosed with OCD [1], named Sierra James was forcefully cuddling a geeky brunette boy named Cody Emmett Jameson Anderson. Sierra looked excited, and Cody looked terrified.  
After what felt like hours, a long yellow bus pulled up in front of the school. The horn honked loudly, waking up Bridgette, and scaring DJ's bunny.  
Principal McLean and Vice Principal O'Halloran stepped off the bus along with 13 teenagers.  
"Sophmores of Wawanakwa High!" Ms. O'Halloran called. "Meet your new freshmen!"  
"Thanks for stealing my thunder, Mildred." Mr. McLean complained. "Students! I want you to met the new freshman!" He gestered to the first student, a tall, skinny brunette boy. "Meet Mike Martinez!"  
"Hey guys." Mike said shyly. "I'm Mike as you know."  
Mr. McLean gestered to the next student, a red-headed girl with a pink flower in her hair. "Meet Zoey Reynolds!"  
"Hi everyone!" She screeched. "I'm happy to meet every single one of you guys!"  
Mr. McLean moved on to the third student. "Meet Cameron Curdoroy Wilkins!"  
"So this is what it's like to go to school outside of a bubble." Cameron marveled.  
Rolling his eyes, Mr. McLean went on to the fourth freshmen. It was a tall, muscular athletic boy. "Meet Lightning Verne!"  
"I'm gonna kick all your sorry sha-asses in sports. Sha-yeah!" Lightning hollered.  
"Easy there." Mr. McLean told him before moving on. The fifth teenager was dark-skinned with black diamond-hard hair, too much make up, and a conceited expression. "Meet Anna Maria Zimmermen."  
Anna Maria didn't say anything, she just took out a can of hairspray, and sprayed bot her hair and Mr. McLean directly in the face.  
Mr. McLean coughed. "Moving... on..." He wheezed, moving away from Anna Maria. The sixth freshmen was short, with white-blonde hair, violet eyes, and a calm facial expression. "Meet Dawn Duhamel!"  
"I sense many different auras in this group." Dawn said, very mysteriously.  
"Um, okay." Mr. McLean said, moving on. The seventh freshmen was short, chubby, and had brown hair. "Meet Staci Hendricks!"  
"You know, my great-great-great grandfather invented buses. Before that, people would have to carpool everywhere." Staci babbled. "How sad."  
"Riiiiiight." Mr. McLean said, then moving on. The eighth freshmen was a scowling girl with dirty blonde hair wearing all gray. "Meet Jo Land!"  
"Listen up!" Jo yelled. "I'm not looking for a boyfriend, so don't any of you boys try anything on my, ya hear?"  
"Not gonna be too hard." Geoff whispered.  
Trent snickered.  
Mr. McLean moved on. The ninth freshmen was tall, had black hair, and wore military-styled clothing. "Meet Brick McArthur!"  
"Private McArthur reporting for duty!" Brick said, saluting.  
"Okaaaaaay." Mr. McLean said. Then moved on. The tenth freshmen was tall, and had black hair and the start of a goatee. "Meet B Oliver!"  
B said nothing.  
"Not talking?" Mr. McLean asked him.  
B didn't respond.  
"Alright." Mr. McLean said, then moved on. The eleventh freshmen was tall, blonde, and wearing tinted sunglasses. "Meet Dakota Milton!"  
"No paparazzi?" Dakota, a natural fame monger asked.  
"No Dakota." Mr. McLean told her. "Not much goes on in the town of Wawanakwa."  
"Crap."  
"Anyway." Mr. McLean moved on. The twelveth freshmen was a red-headed farm boy. "Meet Scott Samson!"  
"I hope there are no sharks here." Scott said. "That's the only thing I'm afraid of them."  
Mr. McLean snorted. Then moved on. The thirteenth and final freshmen was thickly built, had red curly hair, and wore glasses. "Meet Sam Evans!"  
Sam didn't say anything, he just continued to play his Game Boy.  
Mr McLean watched him for a second, then turned to the sophmores, and announced, "You will all have to guide the freshmen through their first week. Good luck to you!"  
And that's when it all started.

* * *

**Chapter 1 is finished. Chapter 2 will be up soon.**


	2. Chapter 2: The First Day

**Chapter 2**  
**The First Day:**  
_**Monday September 7th 8:00 am:**_  
**Courtney's POV:**  
I took one look at the freshmen, and immediately knew where each one would fit in.  
The skinny, shy boy named Mike would definetly be an individual. The peppy red-headed girl named Zoey would be a gymnast. Cameron would definetly be one of the nerds. Lightning would be one of those dumb jocks I see everywhere. Anna Maria would be one of the popluar chicks, like Heather or Lindsay. Dawn would be one of the weird kids. Staci would probably be a weird kid too. Same thing with B. Jo would be a tough kid like Eva. Brick would be another individual. Dakota would be another popular chick. Scott would hang out with the troublemakers, people like Duncan. And Sam would hang out with Cody, Harold and the other geeks.  
Each freshmen had their own way of going through school.  
Mike was too shy to talk to anyone but Zoey who wouldn't stop staring at him. Ew.  
Cameron was really small, and got picked on by other kids. People like Lightning and Scott mainly.  
Anna Maria sprayed many people with her hairspry, causing them to curse at her.  
Dawn kept to herself, and stopped every single person that passed to tell them what their aura is. She recieved a lot of weird looks.  
Staci babbled lies about her ancestors to no one in particular. I didn't blame anyone for ignoring her.  
Jo stormed down the hallways, pushing everyone in her way out.  
Brick patrolled the hallway, looking out for troublemakers.  
B recieved many strange looks because of his height and bulkiness, but ignored all of them.  
Dakota didn't bother with anyone except the popular kids and the jocks.  
Sam walked down the hall bumping into everything while playing his Game Boy, and apparently not giving a crap.  
These guys are pathetic.  
_**Later, at noon:**_  
At lunch, I sat with my group, The Smart Kids. We're smart, but not nerds like Cody or Cameron.  
My best friend, a red-headed, tall girl named Bailey greeted me first. She gets straight A's, and has black eyes just like me.  
"Hey Court." She said to me. "How was the big meet and greet with the freshmen?"  
Bailey is a junior, but we're both fifteen. She skipped the sixth grade, and was the only eleven-year-old in the seventh grade.  
"They're all pathetic." I told her.  
"Figures." She scoffed. "All freshmen are pathetic. Except for when you were one."  
"Yeah, I know."  
"What do you think it's gonna be like for them?"  
"I'm not sure. They're just so... different."  
"I know right. They're like the rabbits, we're the snakes, the juniors would be the hawks, and the seniors would be the bears."  
"Sure." Bailey loves animal analogies.  
Just then, the Troublemakers walked by. Scott, of course, was with them. Duncan, the biggest troublemaker there, (also a juvinielle delinquent) was at the head of the group with his girlfriend Darcy, a second-time freshmen.  
"Ugh, here comes Shithead Central." Bailey spat in disgust.  
Darcy walked up behind Bailey, and dumped her noodeles over her head.  
"Oops." Darcy smirked.  
"You little bitch!" Bailey screamed, jumping out of her seat, and socking Darcy straight in the face.  
"OH NO SHE DIDN'T!" Harold cried out from the geek table.  
Darcy's eyes narrowed into slits, and she swung her fist at Bailey. A huge crack echoed through the cafeteria.  
The entire student body gasped.  
"BITCH! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" Bailey howled, kicking Darcy in the gut, and sending her flying onto the geek table.  
Darcy steadied herself up, and threw herself at Bailey, sending both of them flying across the cafeteria in a flurry of punches, kicks, and swears.  
I grabbed the front of Duncan's shirt. "Do something!" I hissed at him.  
"What do I do?" Duncan asked, trying to sound innocent.  
"Darcy's your girlfriend!" I snapped. "Stop her!"  
"What about Bailey? She's your best friend."  
"You get Darcy, I'll get Bailey."  
"Deal." Me and Duncan pulled the two of them apart. Bailey and Darcy had blood on their faces, and were covered in scratches and bruises. I had Bailey by her arms, Duncan had Darcy by her waist.  
Just then, Ms. O'Halloren's voice came over the loudspeaker.  
"Bailey Baxter and Darcy Damon, report to Principal McLean's office."  
_**Monday September 7th 12:15 pm:**_  
**Heather's POV:**  
That was the best cat fight I've ever seen.  
Too bad that uptight bitch Courtney and that idiot delinquent Duncan had to stop it.  
Anna Maria, Dakota, Lindsay, and Beth seemed to think so too.  
BTW, were the popular kids.  
Me, Anna Maria, Dakota, and Lindsay I mean. Beth is only here because she's Lindsay's best friend. Otherwise, she wouldn't even be allowed to talk to us.  
Dakota and Anna Maria were welcomed into our group because they definetly fit the part.  
Of course, that means we get all the hottest guys.  
Alejandro is my boyfriend, he's the star of the basketball team.  
Justin is Anna Maria's boyfriend. He's a models for local stores until her gets his "big break" as he calls it.  
Dakota is dating the quaterback for the football team, Alexander Forstmen.  
Lindsay has a crush on this jock who absolutley sucks at sports named Tyler. I don't know why, she just does. But I'm not really sure if she likes him, or just said it for the sake of having a crush on someone.  
Aside from me, Anna Maria is dating the hottest guy in school. I happen to know that the "Wonder Twins" Katie and Sadie were both super jealous when they started dating.  
Of course, they've only been dating for a couple of hours...  
I guess it still counts.  
What's weird is that my older sister Abigail, and their sister, Candace, who are both seniors, are best friends. I don't know how or why they are.  
After those two girls went to the prinipal's office, Dakota said, "Damn, they sure got beaten up by each other good."  
"Yeah, they got themselves in the biggest load of trouble dat I've eva seen." Anna Maria said in her little Jersey Shore accent.  
"That was awesome!" Lindsay squeaked. "Hailey and Marcy totally beat each other up really bad!"  
"Uh, I think their names are Bailey and Darcy..." Beth corrected her.  
"Oh yeah! Thanks Beth!"  
Me and Beth's names are the only ones she remembers.  
"You guys think a fight like that will happen again?" Dakota asked.  
"I have a feeling that something big is about to happen..." I said mysteriously.  
**_Tuesday September 8th 6:00 pm:_**  
**Mystery POV:**  
A large burly man in a guard's outfit came and opened the cell door.  
"Good news." He gruffed. "You've been bailed out." The man stepped aside to reveal my partner.  
I stepped out of the cell, and pulled her aside. "Everything ready?" I questioned.  
"Yes." She responded. "Everything is set for you."  
"No complications?"  
"No."  
No one knows?"  
"Nope."  
"Good." My mouth twisted into an evil grin. "Those kids won't know what hit them."


	3. Big News

**Chapter 3: **  
**Big News: **  
_**Monday September 14th, 10:00 am:**___  
**Chris's POV:**  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE WAS BAILED OUT OF JAIL?!" I hollered.  
"It means he was bailed out of jail!" Mildred hollered back at me.  
"WHO IS SO FUCKING STUPID AS TO BAIL A SERIAL KILLER OUT OF JAIL?!"  
"HOW THE FUCK SHOULD I KNOW?!"  
I sighed.  
"Cancel all the classes for the rest of the day." I told her. "And tell all the students to gather in the auditorium for an assembly."  
"Why?"  
"Because these kids have a right to know, god dammit!"  
"Alright, alright, when do I make the announcement?"  
"NOW GOD DAMMIT!"  
_**Monday September 14th 10:15 am:**_  
**Bridgette's POV:**  
So I was just sitting there, making out with my boyfriend, Geoff, trying to listen to Courtney rant about how no good Duncan is, when there was an announcement telling all students to go to auditorium for a special assembly. Most kids were happy to get out of class. Can't say the same for the nerds, though.  
As soon as we got there, kids went nuts. They were chucking pencils at eachother, throwing spitballs, tackling eachother, and picking on the smaller kids. Giving them wedgies, using them as tackling dummies, and kicking and punching them in unmentionable places.  
Eventually, Chris and Mildred had to put a stop to it.  
"Students of Wawanakwa High!" Chris screeched. "Six days ago, the town's most notorious serial killer was bailed out of jail, and now has free range of the town."  
Gasps and chatter rippled through the crowd. I squeezed Geoff's hand, frightened. Chris raised his hands, and the noise died down.  
"Now I know that your all scared, upset, and maybe confused, but just take necessary precautions, you will be safe. Most likely."  
Everyone started talking, yelling, and getting out of hand again. This time Chris had to scream, "QUIET!" Before everyone quieted down.  
"Now I know your more scared, but we've prepared. Every morning at 6:30, a bus with bulletproof windows and steel reinforced metal. You'll be dropped off in front of the school, and there will be a guard posted at every door. All classroom doors must be locked at all times, and all windows were replaced with unbreakable glass. Hopefully with these cautionaries will prove to be enough. Now you can go home, the rest of the classes for the day. Good bye and good luck."  
"What are we going to do, Geoff?" I asked my boyfriend. "What if he hurts me, or you? Or our-" I flung up air quotes- "little cloud?"  
"I won't let him." Geoff promised. "I swear."  
"Really, Geoff? You think you can protect us?"  
"What am I? An idiot? I'm not Harold."  
"Hey!" Harold snapped from nearby, offended.  
"I'm never giving up on you." Geoff told me. "Or our cloud."  
"Thanks, Geoff." I told him, as we started to make out.  
_**Thursday September 17 6:45 am:**___  
**Zoey's POV:**  
I walked onto the bus, and was hit with a blast of a foul-smelling odor. I took a seat in the fourth row of seats, and moved to the back. After a couple of stops, Eva walked on the bus, and yelled, "HOLY SHIT, THIS BUS SMELLS LIKE FUCKING MARIJUANA!"  
That made all the other kids crack up.  
I didn't because I was terrified of the serial killer. If said killer manages to get into the school, then we're all screwed.  
After a while, someone else got on the bus, and tapped my shoulder.  
"Hi." The person said. "Can I sit here?"  
I looked up. It was Mike.  
"Sure." I said, shrugging.  
Mike plopped down next to me, and asked, "So how you been?"  
"Horrible." I replied.  
"Why?"  
"Because I'm scared! I'm borderline terrified! I'm on the edge, and I feel like this guy is going to do something bad!" I started to cry.  
"Hey, it's okay, don't cry." Mike told me, pulling me into a hug.  
"No, it's not, I'm terrified. It won't be okay until this guy is put back in prison."  
"Don't worry, it'll be over before you know it."  
"Really Mike? Do you mean that?"  
"Of course I do."  
I gave he a faint smile, and said, "Thanks, Mike."  
_**Friday September 18th, 5:30 pm:**_  
**Mystery POV:**  
Me and my partner stood on the highest hill, and looked over at the school. Everything was ready, and I asked, "They have no idea?"  
"Absolutley not." My partner replied.  
"Good. When I'm done with those kids, they won't know what went wrong. Of course, they'll never find out." My lips curled into a sneer. "No one will ever lock me away again."  
**DUN DUN DUN! The scary part is about to start. Can anyone guess what Bridgette's "cloud" is? Shoutout to whoever can guess right. But I'm not telling what her secret is until Chapter 10. MWUHAHAHAHA! That's my Izzy laugh right there, right now. **


	4. The First Victim

**Chapter 4:**  
**The First Victim:**  
_**Wednesday September 23rd, 1:00 pm: **_  
**Dakota's POV:**  
So I was walking to seventh period, with Anna Maria, Heather, Lindsay, and Beth when Alexander came over, an pulled me aside.  
"Hey, Alex." I said. "What's up?"  
"Just wanting to know if you wanted to catch a movie this afternoon after school." Alex responded.  
"Sure thing."  
"Great, catch ya later." Alex turned, and walked around the corner, and I continued walking to class. Just then, there was a loud scream, a gunshot, and the sound of hurried footsteps.  
I spun around, startled. A sophomore named Cody ran into me.  
"Yo nerd, what happened?" I demanded out of him.  
Cody opened his mouth to respond, but he fainted before he could get any words out.  
Stepping over Cody, I ran to where I heard the gunshot.  
Blood ran along the walls, and there were guts on the floor. I pushed through the crowd that was beginning to form, and looked down, and at my feet was an unmoving corpse.  
I dropped my bag, and let out a loud scream.  
It was Alex. Lying dead on the floor.

* * *

_**Monday September 28th, 2:00 pm:**_  
**Sam's POV:**  
It's been five days since the death of Alex Forstmen. Everyone is on the edge, and the whole school is on lockdown. Of course, I'm just happy playing my Game Boy.  
When I left to go to the bathroom during study hall, I heard someone crying in the janitor's closet. I peeked in, and saw Dakota.  
"Dakota what's wrong?" I asked, even though I probably already knew the answer.  
"Alex is dead!" Dakota wailed, fresh tears streaming down her face. "And it's all my fault!"  
"It's not your fault, Dakota." I assured her. "You didn't know that the serial killer was there."  
"I never should have let her go. IT'S ALL MY FAULT!"  
"Don't beat yourself up, you had no control over this, these things happen."  
Dakota started to cry. I walked over, and put my arms comfortingly around her.  
"Don't be sad." I whispered. "Everything's going to be okay. This was probably a one time thing."  
Dakota sniffled, and wiped her eyes. "You really mean that, Sam?"  
"Of course I do, what I lie to you?"  
Dakota smiled. "Thanks, Sam."

* * *

_**Wednesday September 30th, 8 am:**_  
**Lindsay's POV:**  
After Delilah's boyfriend, Alan died, we've all been really scared.  
But not me.  
I'm just happy I didn't die. Of course, Delilah was upset, and me, Heather, Beth, and Annie Marie felt bad for her. Even that gamer named Steve had to comfort her.  
But the most surprising thing was when that guy I like, Taylor- uh I mean Tyler- asked me out! I was all like, "OMG!" I told everyone. I told Heather, Beth, Annie Marie, Delilah, Colleen, Gretchen, Mo, Julian, Thunder, George, Dana, Fernando, D, Brenda, Brett, Camden, Cole, PJ, Dougan, Ava, Zach, Hanold, Missy, Kaylee and Shaylee, Lefawna, Mack, Neil, Omar, Stella, Steve, Todd, Zelda, Si, Millie, and Chip, too!  
Of course, Heather and her boyfriend, Fernando, are coming on a double date with us at iHop! I love the pancakes they have!  
Anne Marie and her boyfriend, Julian are coming too! So it's actually a triple date!  
I can't wait!  
Beth was gonna come, but her boyfriend, Grady is taking her to the water park. He lives in a different town.  
But I think that everything will be okay soon.  
But if not, Mo and Ava will probably beat the shit out of that bad guy before the year is over.

* * *

**There you go, Chapter 4 is finished, and I had a little difficulty coming in up with a different name for every other character in Lindsay's POV, which I thought was so funny, I had to do it, and yeah, Beth, Tyler, and Heather were the only names she actually remembered. So see ya, and Chapter 5 will be finished soon. **


	5. What Do We Do Now?

**Chapter 5: **  
**What Do We Do Now?:**  
_**Monday October 5th, 12:00 pm:**_  
**Gwen's POV:**  
I walked back from the bathroom, and sat with my friends, feeling absolutely awful.  
"Woah, are you okay?" My boyfriend Trent asked. "That's like the ninth time in a row that you've thrown up after lunch."  
"Actually it's the forty-fifth day in a row." I corrected him.  
"Would be better if it was nine."  
I rolled my eyes, my boyfriend is obsessed with the number nine. Sometimes it's funny, sometimes it's weird, sometimes it's annoying as all hell.  
"Are you sure you're okay?" Bridgette asked. "You've been acting a little... odd."  
"Weirder than you usually are." Geoff commented loudly.  
Bridgette elbowed him in the ribs.  
"Ow." He whined, rubbing his side.  
"I'm fine guys, really." I fibbed.  
Bridgette pulled me aside, and whispered, "I know something's up. What is it?"  
"Nothing." I said. "Everything's okay."  
"I can tell your lying." She said. "We're friends, we tell each other everything! I told you I was pregnant, now you tell me what's wrong with you." [1]  
"Fine." I sighed. "I have several problems, but I'm going to tell you the most obvious one. I- I- I-" I couldn't get the words out.  
"GOD DAMMIT, GWEN, TELL ME NOW!" Bridgette shrieked.  
I recoiled in shock. Bridgette has never yelled at me before. I was scary.  
"I have anorexia, okay?" I blurted out.  
Bridgette's olive green eyes widened in shock.  
"Gwen..." She whispered. "Why?"  
"Because I'm troubled. Sure I may seem all chill and cool and collected, but there's so much misery and surprises in my life. Good and bad, and in between. And the serial killer thing just makes it worse. I'm just, so... frustrated!"  
"But why would it come to this?"  
"I don't know."  
"Does Trent know?"  
My stomach did a funny flip flop. Trent doesn't know, and I don't plan to tell him anytime soon.  
Besides, anorexia isn't even my biggest secret. Trent doesn't know about that either, but I have to tell him about all of my secrets sooner or later. He needs to know. He's my boyfriend after all, and I love him.  
"Well? Does he?" Bridgette pressed.  
I took a deep breath. "No."  
Bridgette was silent for a second, and when she opened her mouth, Mildred's voice came over the loudspeaker.  
"All students head to the auditorium for a special assembly immediately."  
"See ya." I said, quickly scooting out of there.

* * *

**_Monday October 5th, 12:15 pm:_**  
Trent's POV:  
I'm really worried about Gwen. She's been acting weird for a really long time.  
I actually sang one of her favorite songs to her nine times in one day to make her feel better, but she didn't find the irony or humor in it.  
So walking to the auditorium, I played Gwen's favorite song on my phone:

_When the days are cold_  
_And the cards all fold_  
_And the saints we see_  
_Are all made of gold_

_When your dreams all fail_  
_And the ones we hail_  
_Are the worst of all_  
_And the blood's run stale_

_I want to hide the truth_  
_I want to shelter you_  
_But with the beast inside_  
_There's nowhere we can hide_

_No matter what we breed_  
_We still are made of greed_  
_This is my kingdom come_  
_This is my kingdom come_

_When you feel my heat_  
_Look into my eyes_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_It's where my demons hide_

_Don't get too close_  
_It's dark inside_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_It's where my demons hide [2]_

Gwen loves this song a lot. I think it would sound better sung nine times.  
In sat in between Gwen and Geoff in the auditorium. It wasn't like the other day, there were no spitballs, cursing, or giving the smaller kids a hard time. Everyone was really tense. In fact, it was so thick you could cut it with a steak knife. Nine times.  
Chris stepped up on the stage. "Students!" He said. "Two weeks ago, a student was murdered here at Wawanakwa High. This struck me as horrifying and shocking."  
"I'LL KILL THAT BITCH!" Jo shrieked.  
"Jo language!" Chris snapped.  
"Sorry." Jo muttered.  
"Anyway." Chris continued. "We're doing everything in our power to make sure this no good FUCKING ASSHOLE GETS PUT BACK IN JAIL!" Chris was screaming now.  
"HEY, LANGUAGE!" Duncan shouted from the back.  
Everyone started laughing.  
"QUIET!" Chris screamed.  
The laughter ceased as if someone hit a mute button. Nine times.  
"I swear to you students, this will never happen again!"

* * *

**_Thursday October 8th, 5:00 pm: _**  
**Mystery POV: **  
My partner walked into my secluded home in the wilderness.  
"There's only one dead, right?" She asked. "None no one heard about?"  
"Only one." I told her. "For now."  
"When are you planning another one?"  
"I'm going for a classic, and doing it Halloween night."  
"Good. Far enough from the first one for them to let their guard down, but close enough for them to realize they're still not safe."  
"Good." I pulled out a knife, and began to sharpen it. "They'll never be safe. Not as long as I'm around."

* * *

**End scene. Now I know chapter 4 was short, but this chapter as long like I promised. The whole nine thing was crazy Trent. Who doesn't love crazy Trent? **  
**[1] I know I said her secret wasn't gonna be revealed until chapter 10, but I changed my mind. Gwen's several secrets will definitely be revealed in a later chapter. **  
**[2] Demons by Imagine Dragons just saying for anyone who doesn't know. **  
**Shoutouts to Noahfan4ever, tdroti's bff, and videsa, who all guessed it right. Chapter 6 will take place a couple weeks later.**


	6. Not-So-Happy Halloween

**Chapter 6:**  
**Not-So-Happy Halloween:**  
_**Thursday October 29th, 3:00 pm:**_  
**Brick's POV:**  
"Brick! Dude!" Geoff called, running over to me. "Guess what?"  
"Your having another party?" I guessed.  
"No, I'm having another party! A Halloween party!" He said really loud.  
"That's great, Geoff." I responded, shaking my head.  
"I know right? I want everyone to come, you included!"  
"Oh no, I really couldn't..."  
"C'mon Brick, pleaaaaaaaase?"  
"Okay, okay." I'm kind of a push over.  
"Alright! See ya there, buddy!"  
I resumed walking down the school hallway, and bumped into a girl whi was running really fast.  
"'Scuse me, ma'am." I said to her.  
"Hey, Brickhouse, what's up?" The girl asked.  
"Oh, hey Jo." I said to her. "What's up with you?"  
"Did you hear about Geoff's party?"  
"Yeah, in fact, Geoff just told me about it."  
"Are you going?"  
"I don't know..."  
"C'mon, Brick, why not?"  
"I've uh, never been to a party before."  
Jo started laughing like a maniac.  
Or dare I say, a serial killer.  
"You... can't... be... serious." Jo gasped between laughter. She stopped when she saw I was serious.  
"Woah, dude you've seriously never been to a party?"  
"No ma'am."  
"Well then this is the perfect opportunity for you!"  
I opened my mouth to speak, but Jo cut me off.  
"Don't even think about saying no, soldier." She snapped. "Your going and that's final, ya hear?"  
"Yes ma'am!" I responded.  
"Great! See ya there Jarhead!" She then proceeded to take off down the hallway, running like a cheetah.  
I watched her and shook my head.  
Sometimes I just don't know about that girl.  
_**Saturday October 31st, 6:00 pm:**_  
**Tyler's POV:**  
This party is awesome! Geoff is totally the king of parties! Me and my girlfriend, Lindsay, (yeah, I said it, GIRLFRIEND!) were like, the first people here! Geoff greeted us, and Lindsay called him George.  
Everyone came to the party. And I do mean everyone. The freshmen, the sophomores, the juniors, the seniors, even a few middle schoolers came.  
The party was nuts! There were balloons, streamers, and confetti streamed across the room in all shades of orange, black, red, and dark purple. There was a ton of alcohol, punch (which was probably spiked), and soda (also probably spiked.) I know because I had some punch, and it tasted funny.  
Everyone kept complimenting Geoff on how sick this party is. I saw that Bridgette didn't drink anything. She said drinking alcohol might screw with her cloud's senses. Whatever that means!  
Lindsay drank like five glasses of that punch. She was so fucked up, she called me Taylor again!  
Everyone got drunk one way or another, I even saw Courtney drinking some Budweiser. Now that's a crazy drunk chick!  
Around seven, things started getting crazier. Some more kids from different towns showed up. They got drunk _really_ fast.  
At eight, things _really_ got nuts. There were teens purposely stepping on the balloons, they were ripping off layers upon layers of clothing, they were swinging from the chandelier like a band of gorillas, they were tossing things across the room, dumping their drinks over each other, crazy stuff!  
Lindsay was talking really fast, and she asked, "Hey are you Tyler?"  
"What do you mean?" I said. "Of course I'm Tyler!"  
"Oh, I thought you were Taylor!"  
"Lindsay, how much did you drink?"  
"I drank like twenty glasses! Or was it thirty? I don't know! I suck at math!"  
"Lindsay maybe you should lay off on the drinks a little."  
"Sure thing, maybe we could-" And at point, she passed out.  
I sighed, and slung her over my shoulder, carrying her upstairs, and put her on one of the spare beds.  
Lindsay looked really innocent while she slept. Not like someone who drinks excessively.  
Sometimes having a girlfriend who's addicted to drinking any and all alcohol really, really sucks.  
_**Saturday October 31st, 10 pm:**___  
**Mystery POV:**  
The loud music blared from the speakers from inside the house as I stood in the backyard. The knife felt heavy in my hand. I ducked around the side of the house, and waited for someone to come out. After a couple of minutes, a couple of teens came out.  
I watched them talking, laughing, and downing alarming amounts of alcohol. I was an innocent teen like that once. But it wasn't paradise like this. It was hell. It drove me to take the lives of teens with better lives. My brother smiled through the pain of our lives, while I fought. My brother was always loved more. We may look alike, but we're complete opposites on the inside. I have no idea where he is, he won't speak to me after my first kill.  
The teens continued to laugh, talk, and drink. They were innocent teens, and one was about to die. That thought actually made me think twice about doing this.  
I pushed the hesitation away, and waited for an opportunity to arrive. After a while, a girl said, "I'll be back guys, I just need to toss my bottle over the fence.  
I smiled evily. Perfect. Just the right timing. Time to make my move.  
I pulled out my freshly sharpened knife, and slowly and silently moved closer to her.  
She had short jet black hair, forest green eyes, and cocoa-colored skin, slightly pointed ears, and a rather large nose. She wore a black jacket, a tee shirt that read Evanescence, black jeggings, and black Nikes. She tossed her bottle of Jagermeister into the woods, and turned around.  
The girl gasped, and froze, her jaw going slack.  
I raised the knife high enough for her to get a good, long look at it.  
The girl threw her head back and screamed bloody murder.  
How ironic. Because in a couple of seconds, that's exactly what's about to happen.  
"DARCY!" I heard someone scream in the distance.  
I brought the knife down to her chest, forming a large gash. I sliced her stomach open, spraying gore everywhere. I arranged her internal organs in a familiar shape, and took off.  
A crowd formed around her body. Several screams, gasps, and "Omigods!" could be heard.  
I smiled wickedly to myself, and re-stashed my knife.  
Another one bites the dust.


	7. Victim Number 2

**Disclaimer: If I owned Total Drama, Jock would be a canon.**

* * *

**Chapter 7:**  
**Victim Number 2:**  
_**Sunday November 1st, 2 am:**_  
**Duncan's POV:**  
Darcy is dead. She was found by the fence a couple of hours ago, with several cuts on her body, her stomach slashed open, with all her internal organs strewn across the lawn the the shape of a pentagram. The police left a little while ago. The paramedics took Darcy's body, even though there was absolutely nothing they could do to save her.  
I don't remember very much. I only remember drinking, passing out upstairs, and waking up to the sound of screaming. That's when I found out Darcy had been killed.  
I know when someone's girlfriend dies, their supposed to be distraught and depressed. But I didn't... I didn't feel anything. Nothing at all.  
I don't even know if I really had feelings for Darcy in the first place. There really wasn't anything we did, just us. There were no sparks, no fireworks. Nothing at all.  
I didn't even give her a nickname. I usually give nicknames to all the girls I like. Even if I didn't know I liked them at the time.  
Darcy didn't have a nickname. Not like the really clever one I gave to Courtney.  
_Courtney._  
She was the last thing I remember from last night. I don't remember what we did, but it was bad. But I have no regrets because of that.  
I probably wouldn't even if I did know what I did.  
I watch the other kids go into panic, and Geoff was talking to the police. I saw the officer say something into his walkie-talkie, then he drove off.  
I listened to the syrons fade off into the distance. They brought back bad memories of my time in Juvie.  
I jumped as I heard a loud, audible noise coming from the bathroom nearby. It sounded like vomiting. It sounded really damn disgusting. Whatever it is, it smelled as gross as fuck.  
The bathroom door opened, and the repulsive odor worsened. A sick-looking Courtney stepped out.  
"Ugh, Duncan, what do you want?" She spat at me.  
"Looks like the princess is having a bad two am time." I said to her.  
"Save it Duncan. I feel like crap, and I'm not in the mood."  
"Hey, don't tell me, it's not my fault."  
"Everything's your fault." She turned and stalked off.  
I sighed, and looked out the window.  
What is that girl's deal?

* * *

_**Saturday November 1st, 3 am:**_  
**Courtney's POV:**  
Stupid Duncan. Why can't he just leave me alone? I'm tired, hungry, and I feel sick. I didn't need his crap when I feeling awful after projectile vomiting.  
My cell phone rang in my pocket. I pulled it out, and looked at the screen. The screen read BAILEY.  
I answered the phone.  
"Wow, what a night." Bailey said over the phone. "You alright, Court?"  
"If you call throwing up all over Geoff's bathroom okay." I grumbled in response.  
"Throwing up? What do you mean?"  
"Exactly that."  
"Did you drink at all?"  
"Um, yeah. A lot actually."  
"You probably got sick because of that."  
"What about you? You drank more than I did!"  
"Surprisingly no, I didn't."  
"How come you didn't start projectile vomiting the moment you woke up like me?"  
"It depends on how much you drink, and how much alcohol a person can stand to have in their stomach. I happen to know you have a very weak stomach. The fact that you got sick doesn't surprise me."  
I was silent for a second, then sighed, "Your right, Bailey. As usual."  
"I know." Damn, she can be so full of herself. "Where are you?"  
"I'm at the top of the stairs. Where are you?"  
"I'm in the kitchen, I woke up sitting in a stool, holding an empty bottle of champagne."  
I walked down the stairs a little two fast. I ended up tripping, and falling down, hitting my head several times in the process.  
I landed at the bottom, feeling dizzy. A figure slung me over their shoulder, and carried me away.  
That was the last thing I remembered before I blacked out.

* * *

_**Sometime Later:**_

I woke up on the porch swing. I rubbed my head. I had a migraine headache. I stood up, and fell back down. My head swam.  
"Feeling okay, Princess?" A voice asked.  
I instantly recognized the voice.  
Duncan.  
"Duncan?" I called out.  
"Correct." The voice, Duncan, replied.  
"My head hurts."  
"Did you expect it not to? You did fall down the stairs."  
I rolled my eyes.  
"Show yourself." I commanded.  
Duncan stepped out of the shadows next to me.  
I yelped, and jumped.  
"Geez, your so jumpy." Duncan commented.  
"Me? Jumpy? You scared me! You came out of the shadows like the Grim Reaper!"  
Duncan chuckled. "Maybe I am the Grim Reaper."  
"Please. You don't scare me."  
"I beg to differ. I just did."  
I rolled my eyes. Duncan can be so immature sometimes.  
"Whatever. Just what do you want?"  
"Oh nothing. I just helped you that's all."  
Duncan melted into the shadows once again.  
How does he do it?

* * *

_**Sunday November 1st, 4 am:**_  
**Mystery POV:**  
I stood in the alley, watching my latest victim's corpse being loaded into the funeral home. The paramedics couldn't help her, and she was deemed dead.  
Dead as a doornail. Dead and gone. Dead and (almost) buried.  
I smiled like a maniac knowing that I got away with it. My cunning, sneaky abilities were definitely getting better.  
The hearse brought out a freshly-polished, oak wood coffin. The workers carried it inside the funeral home.  
The hearse drove off slowly. I moved towards the building. I wrote down something on a note, and taped it to the door, then I moved away. I slipped back into the alley, and looked back at building. Someone got my note, and read it, then disappeared back into the building.  
I thought about what I wrote in the note.

_You'll never be safe _

_You'll never be free_

_When you think of this time _

_Then remember it was me_

Crime really does pay.


	8. Cold And Unforgiving

**Chapter 8: **  
**Cold And Unforgiving: **  
_**Sunday November 1st 6 am:**_  
**Scott's POV:**

I sat on Geoff's front porch, absent-mindedly whittling something using my knife. I looked down, and saw I had carved a pentagram. The horrific incident flashed into my mind once again.  
I dropped the carving as if it was a hot potato.  
That murder... it brought back so many horrific memories from back on the farm.  
_Flashback _  
_When I was little, my mom, my pappy, my sister Albertha, and me lived on a farm in Alabama. One night in the middle of the summer, when I was seven, the four of us stayed up late watching movies, when we heard noises coming from outside. _  
_"Mommy, what was that?" I had asked. _  
_"I don't know sweetie." Mom had responded. _  
_"I'll go look." Pappy said, getting up. _  
_"No, pappy, don't." Albertha, who was only ten at the time, pleaded with him. _  
_"I'm sorry, honey, but I have too." He went out the back door. _  
_A few seconds later, there was another crash, a loud scream, and a gunshot. _  
_A man entered our house. He was dressed in black, and carried a pistol. His eyes gleamed like black coals. _  
_The man shot the pistol, and my mom fell to the ground. There was a hole in her head, her eyes were still open, and her mouth a gape. _  
_"Don't kill us, please." Albertha begged him. _  
_"Yeah, please." I echoed. _  
_The man put his pistol away, and chanted,_  
You'll never be safe

You'll never be free

When you think of this time

Then remember it was me

_Then he vanished. I heard the back door closed. _  
_Me and Albertha told the authorities. The man was caught and sent to prison here. Albertha was sent to a foster home in Arizona, and I was sent here to live with my uncle._  
That was the most traumatic experience of me life. I never got that memory out of my head. It haunts me to this day. I still have nightmares about it. I wake up sobbing and screaming for mom and pappy. I get letters from Albertha now and then, but it's not the same. She's eighteen now, and just started attending Yale. I have no clue how the fuck she got into that college.  
I put away the pocket knife, and buried my face in my hands. Tears started to form in my eyes.  
"Scott?"  
Startled, I jumped up, and whirled around. I saw Dawn standing in front of Geoff's front door.  
"Dawn?" I asked. "What are you doing out here at six in the morning?"  
"I should ask you the same thing." She replied.  
She did have a point.  
"I woke up a while ago before everyone at this party." I told her.  
"Is something wrong, Scott?" She asked me.  
"No-no." I said. "Everything's fine."  
"Your aura says something different."  
"Excuse me?"  
"Your aura says your sad. Scott, tell me what's wrong."  
"Well, that murder, it reminded me of my parents. They were murdered when I was young. I never got over it. I just... I guess I'm just upset." My eyes pooled over with tears once again.  
Dawn put her hand on my shoulder. "Scott, I'm sorry." She whispered, sadness in those beautiful grayish-blue eyes of hers.  
I was frozen for a minute by Dawn's eyes. Then I finally said, "Don't worry about it, Dawn. I just want to be alone."  
I stood up, and started walking home.  
But those that look in those heavenly eyes of hers will haunt me more than the slaughter of my parents.

* * *

_**Sunday November 1st, 7 am:**_  
**Dawn's POV:**

I watched Scott walk away with sadness and anguish in his eyes. Scott tries to act all tough and standoffish, but he's actually a softie inside. His aura says so. I feel sad for him. His whole family was killed when he was a young boy!  
I could tell he was sad because his aura was blue. Blue is the color of sadness, and that made me sad.  
I walked down the sidewalk, the sun was beginning to rise, and for some reason, the birdsong didn't make me feel any better.  
A squirrel came over to me and put his paw on my leg, trying to cheer me up.  
"Not now, Silas." I told him. "I'm not in the mood for chit chat right now."  
Silas flicked his tail, then scampered away.  
I sighed. My aura had just turned blue. I felt sorry for Scott, maybe the fact that his parents were dead was the reason why he acted so bitter and annoying most of the time.  
As I approached my house, I saw Silas glance at me from a nearby tree. I flashed him a saddened look, then continued walking. I noticed something sticking out of the mailbox. Confused, I pulled it out.  
It was a note. It read:  
_Sympathy earns no respect_

_Hatred has no heart_

_He lives in fear of your reject _

_But I'll get you when you two are apart _

_Scott may have suffered grief seeing his dead dad on the lawn, _

_But he'll suffer even more when I take his precious Dawn_

The hair on the back of my neck stood up, and my insides turned to ice. My aura had just turned black. The color of fear.  
Looking around, I stuffed the note in my pocket, and bolted inside my house.

* * *

_**Thursday November 5th, Midnight:**_  
**Mystery POV:**  
My partner walked into my room. "What did you do this time?"  
"I stabbed her multiple times, slit open her stomach, then arranged her organ in the shape of a pentagram." I responded.  
"I mean besides the murder. About Dawn."  
I turned to face her. "I gave her an anonymous note."  
"Another one of your infamous poems?"  
"Precisely. And it was a rather brilliant one.  
She rolled her eyes. "Why Dawn?"  
"She's close to Scott, and I plan to use her to get to him."  
"What do you have against him?"  
"His father bullied me when we were in high school. I swore that one day I would have my revenge, and killing his family seemed like a pretty suitable idea."  
"If we weren't on the same page, I'd say you were sick."  
I grinned evily. "I am sick. And I love it."


	9. Kidnapped!

**Chapter 9:**

**Kidnapped!:**

_**Monday November 16th, 10 am:**_

**Gwen's POV:**

I sat on the school's front porch, waiting for Trent. It was time for me to tell him about my problems, and I texted him to meet me here. But so far there's no sign of him.

The next minute, I saw Trent running up towards me.

"Hey Gwen!" He said, cheerily, sitting down next to me, and giving me a kiss on the cheek. "What's up?"

"Trent there's something I have to tell you." I told him.

"What's wrong Gwen?"

"I have... problems. Lots and lots of problems."

"Bridgette told me you have an eating disorder."

"She told you without consulting me first?!"

"Pretty much. But why, Gwen?"

"Remember back in middle school, when we first started dating?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, my brother always picked on me, and he would call me fat all the time. And it really got to me. That's when I developed anorexia, and he continued to make fun of me, and then I developed bulimia, too."

"Gwen... why would you harm yourself like that? Your brother was only being an asshole. You shouldn't listen to a word he says. Trust me I don't."

"I know but it just hurts. I used to look up to him when I was little."

Trent pulled out his guitar. "Can I sing you a song to make you feel better?" He asked.

"As long as the word nine isn't in it, knock yourself out."

Trent played a few chords on his guitar, then sang:

_Your hand fits in mine_

_Like its made just for me_

_But bear this in mind_

_It was meant to be_

_And I'm joining up the dots_

_With the freckles on your cheeks_

_And it all makes sense to me_

_I know you've never loved_

_The crinkles by your eyes_

_When you smile_

_You've never loved_

_Your stomach or your thighs_

_The dimples in your back_

_At the bottom of your spine_

_But I love them endlessly_

_I_ _won't let these little things_

_Slip out of my mouth_

_But if I do_

_It's you_

_Oh it's you_

_They add up to_

_I'm in love with you_

_And all these little things_

My eyes filled with tears. "Trent that was beautiful." I said to him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He said, smiling.

Just then, Geoff came running up to us, completely ruining our moment. "Dude and dudet!" He shouted. "You gotta come to the basketball court. Scott bet Lightning that he couldn't fit a whole cantaloupe in his mouth, and he's gonna do it! You guys gotta come see!"

"Lightning does have a huge mouth." Trent told him, grinning. "I'll come."

"Sweet! You wanna come too, Gwen?"

"No thanks. I gotta study for my English test on Monday. Maybe next time."

"Okay then. Let's go, Trent."

Trent gave me a kiss before leaving. "Remember thatwhatever happens, I will always love you, and you will always be perfect to me."

I smiled as Trent left. Then I stood up, and saw something fall from one of the higher windows. It was a piece of paper. I picked it up and unfolded it. It read:

Music can be as light as day, or black as coal

Music can cleanse the spirit or tear the soul

Music may be the only thing Trent can give

But without his dear, sweet Gwen, he may find it hard to live

I shivered, and put the note inside my boot. Who was this guy, and what was he playing at?

* * *

_**Monday November 16th, 12 pm:**_

**Brick's POV:**

"I win!" Jo screamed after we completed our run.

"No way! I won!" I countered.

"Not a chance, Brickhouse. I won, and that's final."

"Well then, good job, ma'am."

Jo glanced at me. She has the most interesting, almost attractive, eyes that make it hard to concentrate on anything else.

"Such a gentlemen." She commented. "Have you ever tried to act tough before?"

"Yes, but no one really takes me seriously."

Jo started laughing. "Better at recieving orders then doling them out?" She smirked.

"Pretty much, ma'am."

Jo eyed me again. "Ya know, I can teach you to be tougher. Myabe you can give orders instead of recieving them so often."

"No thank you ma'am. I'll stick to recieving orders, thank you very much."

"You sure? I'm a very good coach."

"I'm good, ma'am."

"Okay. Let me know when you change you mind. Catch ya later Brick-For-Brains!"

Then she took off.

* * *

_**Tuesday November 17th, 5 pm:**_

**Courtney's POV:**

I walked out of Bailey's bathroom, and went back to her room, and sat on her bed.

"Okay, Courtney, tell me what's going on." Bailey demanded.

"Tell you what?" I asked.

"Why you've been throwing up on a regular basis for the past two weeks. Plus, you've also been tired, and cranky, and eating stuff you would _never _eat."

"Bailey I honestly don't know. Maybe it's alcohol posioning."

"If it was alcohol poisoning, you would have been over it by the third day."

"I don't know, I'm really confused. What do you think?"

Bailey pulled a box out from under her bed. "Here." She handed it to me.

I knit my eyebrows in confusion. "A pregnancy test."

"Yes. Go take it."

"What?"

"You heard me. Go to the bathroom, open the box, pee on the stick, then wait for a few minutes, and-"

"I know how a pregnancy test works!" I snapped.

"Okay, okay, just take it."

I went into the bathroom, took the test out of the box. Then I peed on it. (Ew!) Then I waited anxiously for the results to arrive.

After a few minutes, I looked at the stick, expecting to see a minus.

The color drained from my face when I saw the results.

It was positive.

* * *

_**Wednesday November 18th, 1 pm:**_

**Mystery POV:**

The traps were set. The plan ready. I set up a few traps to catch a couple of girls. Three traps, fourteen different strategies. All part of my genius plan.

I waited in the school's boiler room, waiting for my trap alarms to go off.

A couple of minutes later, three of my alarms go off. I went to my first trap, a rope trap hanging from a maple tree outside. I checked it from afar, and saw a blonde girl with a ponytail hanging from it, looking confused.

I pulled out a dart gun from inside my jacket, and fired it. The dart stuck into her ankle, and she passed out.

I cut her down, slung her over my shoulder, and tossed her in the back of my pick up truck parked in the woods, and moved to my second rope trap a little farther from the first one.

Caught in the second rope trap was a blonde girl wearing black sunglesses struggling to free herself. I fired the dart gun again, and it shot into her knee. She fainted as well. I cut her loose, and dragged her by her shoulders to my truck, and put her over the side.

The third rope trap held a pale goth girl with short black hair, trying to wriggle out. I shot another dart, and it stuck in her hand. Her eyes rolled up into her head, and she fell unconscience. I pulled her down, and carried her to my truck, and dumped her over the side of the truck.

I heard another alarm go off, and saw my fourth and final rope trap had been sent off. A skinny red-headed girl attempting to saw at the rope with a pocket knife. I shot another dart that stuck in her forearm. She shuddered, and passed out. I cut her down, and dumped her into the back of my truck.

I tok all four girls, and brought them in my truck to a small, abandoned jail half a mile from my house. I put them in a different cell each, and locked their cell door.

I returned to the school's boiler room. I heard someone open the door.

"Dare you go down there!" I heard someone say.

"No way Sadie!" Another person said. "It's too scary!"

"Come one, Katie, please?"

"No. I can't! What if the killer is down there?"

"Don't be a baby, go!"

I heard someone start walking down the stairs. A tall girl with fair skin with black hair stood at the foot of the stairs.

"Okay, Sadie, I did it." She called out. The door up the stairs slammed.

"Sadie?" The girl squeaked, sounding scared. "Sadie? Sadie!"

That was my que. I slipped on my mask, and released a knockout gas into the room. The girl stopped yelling for her friend, and fell to the floor unconscience.

I picked the girl up, and put her under my arm. I carried her out the boiler room's tiny window, and tossed her into the back of my truck.

I snuck around the side of the school, and saw a blonde girl sitting by a boy in a red jumpsuit. I shot a dart at the boy, and it stuck in his shoulder, and he fell over.

"Tyler, this is no time for sleeping!" The girl snapped.

I released the gas again, and she passed out easily. I slung her over my shoulder, leaving the boy behind, and dropped her into my truck.

I saw two girls walk out of the school. One girl had red hair tied into pigtails, and had a flower in her hair. The other girl had a brown bob, and was apparently complaining about someone named Duncan.

I shot a dart into The Complainer's foot, and she fainted.

Flower Girl gasped, and looked around.

I ran over, and pressed a cloth over her mouth. She struggled, but eventually lost conscienceness. I put the two of them under each arm, and threw them over the side of the truck.

I then snuck into the kitchen, and grabbed a frying pan from off the table.

I crept into the gym where a couple of kids were hanging out. A girl with raven hair stepped out of the group, and into the hallway, and started walking towards the bathroom. I snuck up behind her, and hit her on the head with the frying pan. She stopped, and fell forward. I dragged her out, and put her in my truck. I drove the rest of them to the jail, and locked them in their cells. Nine down, five to go.

I drove back to my spot in the woods, facing the school.

A short, African-American girl with black hair came outside. I crept up behind her, and shocked her with my tazer. She froze, and toppled over. I dragged her to my truck, and slung her over the side.

"You tazed her!" A voice screamed from behind her.

I whipped around. A dark-skinned girl with too much make up, and diamond-hard hair was standing behind me, looking shocked.

"Dat was crazy!" She said. "I gotta go get Chris!" She turned around, and began to run.

I pulled out me dart gun, and fired a dart into her calf. I picked her up, and put her into my truck.

I walked back the the school, and saw a girl with short, dirty blonde hair jump out in front of me. Startled, I smacked her on the head with the frying pan, kncoking her out. I tossed her nto the truck, and then heard a noise.

I turned, and through the buses, saw a girl with white blonde hair, and blue-gray eyes holding a bluebird in her hands. I fired my dart gun, and the dart stuck into her thigh. She fell backward, and the bird flew away. I put her into my truck.

I walked back to the school,and saw a tall girl with purple hair sitting down, playing on her phone. I clamped the cloth over her mouth, and she passed out. I picked her up, and pulled her over the side of the truck.

I drove back, and locked the girls in their cells. Fourteen girls for the price of one.

Think I was crazy before?

Then you can't handle what's about to happen.


	10. Where Am I?

**Disclaimer: Do I look like I own Total Drama to you? **

* * *

**Chapter 10: **  
**Where Am I?:**  
_I felt bad for trying to live a full happy life, when my heart was buried in a dead man's chest. -Kristin Hope Mazzola_  
_**Thursday November 19th, 2 pm:**_  
**Jo's POV:**  
"Jo! Jo! Can you hear me?"  
I opened my eyes. The voice sounded familiar, yet I couldn't place exactly who said that.  
Someone helped me up. I looked, and saw it was Dawn.  
"Dawn, what happened?" I asked.  
"I'm not really sure." She replied. "The last thing I remember was holding my bluebird, and then passed out."  
I looked around. It looked like we were trapped in a prison cell in the middle of the woods.  
More voices joined our conversation. I could hear everything because the walls were so thin. It sounded like there were twelve other people here.  
"What da hell happened? Dis is not entertaining."  
"Woah, were am I?"  
"I'm going to sue whoever trapped me here!"  
"Omigod, this place is filthy!"  
"It smells like shit!"  
"Ugh! This is sooooo not fair! Why couldn't Beth have been here instead of me?"  
"This jail looks like someplace I can keep my explosives!"  
"This is all Sadie's fault!"  
"Girl, I'm gonna get this killer the next time I see him."  
"Are you Tyler?"  
"I miss my Codykins!"  
"Where's my flower?! Oh, there it is!"  
"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" I cried. "Someone start talking! I want an explanation!"  
After a lot of talking, I pieced together that we were in an abandoned jail in the middle of the woods. There were eight cells, and we took up only seven of them. There were two people per cell. Lindsay and Anna Maria were in cell one. Dakota and Heather were in cell two. Katie and Zoey were in cell three. Dawn and I were in cell four. Bridgette and Leshawna were in cell five. Gwen and Courtney were in cell six. And Sierra and Izzy were in cell seven.  
"What about cell eight?" I asked.  
"Girl, we don't know." Leshawna responded. "What do you think?"  
I thought about it for a second.  
"Lindsay, bang on the wall, and ask if anyone's there!" I barked.  
"Tyler! Are you in there?" Lindsay howled, hitting the wall.  
No answer.  
"Well it's not Tyler." Lindsay said. "What do we do now?"  
"There's only one thing to do." Dawn said, sitting cross-legged on her bunk. "We sit down, and we wait for someone to find us."

* * *

_You can love someone so much... but you can never love people as much as you miss them. _  
_-John Green _  
_**Thursday November 19th, 2:30 pm:**_  
**Geoff's POV:**  
"That was awesome!" Trent said as we were going to the front of the school.  
"I know right?" I replied. "I can't believe Lightning threw up that whole cantaloupe after Scott made him eat it!"  
"He threw up all over the nerds too! Harold was so shocked, Cody wet his pants, and Sam was pissed because he got puke on his Game Boy."  
"That was awesome." We stopped walking when we were on the front steps of the school.  
"Hey where's Bridgette?" I said.  
"What did you say?" Trent asked.  
"Bridgette." I replied. "She was supposed to meet me here."  
"Text her, and ask where she is."  
I pulled out my cell phone, and texted, Hey Bridge, where are you?  
I got another text straight away. Kidnapped by psycho with 13 others. Help us, Geoff.  
As soon as I finished reading the text, I sped into the school.  
"Geoff, where are you going?" Trent called after me.  
I didn't answer. I kept running until I reached Chris's office. I barged in without warning.  
Chris yelped in surprise, almost dropping his mug of coffee. Not only that, he wasn't wearing any pants. Gross.  
"What do you want Geoff?" Chris snapped. "Can't you see I'm busy?!"  
"This!" I shoved the phone in his face. "Bridgette's been kidnapped!"

* * *

_The world is a dangerous place to live, not because of evil people, but the people who don't do anything about it._  
_-Albert Einstein_  
_**Friday November 20th, 8 am: **_  
**Chris's POV:**  
"Okay, freshmen and sophomores." I said, facing them. "I face all of you today with devastating news. Fourteen of us have been kidnapped."  
"We already know that." Noah piped up from the back. "Get to the point."  
"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted." I glared directly at Noah, who just rolled his eyes. "This is a very serious issue. I have confirmed that Lindsay, Anna Maria, Dakota, Heather, Katie, Zoey, Dawn, Jo, Bridgette, Leshawna, Gwen, Courtney, and Sierra are all missing. Does any remember where these girls were last?"  
Duncan threw his hand.  
"Yes Duncan?" I said.  
"Courtney was yelling at me for something stupid." He told me. "Then Zoey came by and asked if she wanted to grab some coffee. Courtney said yes, and they left outside the front of the school."  
"Anything else?"  
"I heard Zoey scream like thirty seconds later, but when I went outside to see what was wrong, they were both gone."  
"Thank you Duncan. Anybody else?"  
Alejandro raised his hand.  
"Yes Alejandro?" I said.  
"Me and Heather were hanging out in the gym." He began. "She told me she had to go to the bathroom, and she left. I waited for ten minutes, and I called her three times because she didn't come back. I got no response, and she wasn't anywhere to be found."  
"Anything else?" I asked.  
"Not anything I can remember." He said.  
"Thank you Alejandro. Anybody else got info?"  
Sadie raised her hand.  
"Yes, Sadie?" I said.  
"Katie owed me ten bucks, so when I asked her for it, she said she didn't have it. I told her if she could go downstairs into the boiler room, then I let her go." She explained. "So a few minutes later, I went down there, and she had just... just vanished."  
"Anything you want to add?" I asked.  
"It smelled really bad down there. Almost like knockout gas."  
"Hm." I tapped my chin. "Maybe we should-"  
Just then my assistant entered the room. He said to me, "Chris, your dermatologist called. He wants to know if the rash went away."  
"Dammit Billy!" I hollered as the kids burst into fits of laughter. "Not in front of the students!"  
"Sorry." Billy apologized as he left the room.  
"Gotta go." I said. "Back here tomorrow all of you, or you all get permanent Saturday detention!"  
"We'll see you and your sha-rash sha-tomorrow, sha-Chris!" Lightning called after me as I exited the room.  
They all burst into laughter again.  
Sometimes dealing with teenagers really sucks.

* * *

_I want to commit the murder I was imprisoned for._  
_-J.K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_  
_**Friday November 20th, 12 pm:**___  
**Mystery POV:**  
Everything was working perfectly. The girls were locked up tight, the wheels in motion, the plan was working out perfectly to my advantage. My partner and her seemingly endless amount of information. The fact that only one or two of the girls are tough enough to take on me.  
I grinned to my myself, holding my greatest weapon yet in my hands.  
_Look out Chris, I'm coming for you._


End file.
